The Jump
by Isa Lunari
Summary: Demyx and Zexion were forcefully seperated for a year.On the anniversary of that day Dem gets a call from Axel and Roxas telling him to turn on the news.When he does, he sees the love of his life, on the edge of a building two blocks from where he lives.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!

:D

Dedicated to Am, 'cuz I'ma kill her 'till she dies to death if she doesn't beta this, 'cuz even though I did twice,

* * *

BEEP!

"Demyx! Answer the damn phone! I know you can he-"

"Axel, give me the phone. NOW. Bastard that- OW- HEY!" There was a thud and a muffled 'ow' from the speaker on my answering machine. I didn't even bother looking up from the faceful of couch. I had flooped down here right after I realised what today is. "Demyx, please. Pick up the phone." Pshh. Yeah right. I don't want to move for the next few years.

"He's not gonna pick it up."

"AXEL! GET THE FUCK OFF ME! I'M TRYING TO- hey! Stop it! nghh.." Sex whore much, Axel?

I can't believe they actually think I'd want to get up and **talk **to them today. "Demmy babe, I know your on your damn couch. I know you can hear me. If you don't pick up the phone **now**, I'm not gonna have sex with Axie for two weeks, and tell him it's your fault 'cuz you didn't answer the phone..." That was enough for me to glance at the phone. It was sitting about a foot away from me on the coffee table. "Can you at least turn on the T.V.? Just go to Fox News. Please?"

"Demyx Myde Nocturne, turn your T.V. to Fox now, or so help me, I'll burn your fucking house down dammit!" Okay...umm...he **never **uses my full name...I pressed the power button on the remote-I already had my hand on it from when I flopped onto the couch-The news showing up on the previously blank, black screen.

It was the usual stuff. **Something about an oil spill. Something about a pie bakery place. Something about a person standing on the top of Larxene's Nev- **"HOLY FUCK!" I didn't even bother to lock my door or grab a pair of shoes on my out the damn door.


	2. Chapter 2

"HOLY FUCK!" I didn't even bother to lock my door or grab a pair of shoes on my way to Larxene's building. Didn't stop to think I must look like a raving lunatic, outside, no shoes, no shirt, and definatly no care in the world except that I had found Zexion again. I just had to get there before...I put in an extra burst of speed, Larxene's building only two blocks from my house.

My sockied feet slapped against the ground, and my mind wandered...

"Demmy?" That was Zexion, of course.

"What's up Zekki?"

"I..well..erm..."

"You're adorable when ya' stutter Zekki," I said, trying to gauge his reaction. Just like I figured, he turned bright red.

"Demmy..however dumb this maysound...I..Ireallylikeyouandwannaknowi-

I cut him off with a, "No need to not breathe Zekki, I was waitin' for you to tell me, just so I knew I wouldn't scare you away when-"

"Demmy, will you-"

"Thought you'd never ask." At this, my arms are around his waist, and his are around my neck. The lightest brush of lips before we both melt...

I slammed through the door, making a beeline for the stairs.

.

"Sir, I have to ask you to stop, an-"

"Larxene knows me! Take it up with her dammit!" I yell over my shoulder. I'm at the door to the stairs, and burst through. My feet hurt from running two blocks and four or five flights of stairs. The door that has _'roof' _eblazoned on it is my new goal, and all I can hope is that I'm in time..

"ZEKKI!"

The officer standing there, trying to get him away from the ledge looked at me like I was on crack...or something. Whatever.

There he was, slowly inching forward. Atleast 'till I yelled his name.

"D-Demmy?" He turned to stare at me in deisbelief, confusion etched into all of his features. "No...No!" He stepped backwards.

"Zekki! Get your ass over here dammit! I'm not gonna let you up and leave this time!" Why would he do this? I mean, yeah, I **found** him again...but, jumping? He has a fear of hieghts like Axel has a fear of water. "Please? I..I've m-missed you s-so much..." I trail off seeing his expression.

"Demmy...no. I didn't leave. You know I'd never leave you. My parents...they...didn't approve." He still hadn't moved, and he wasn't even a half a foot from the damn ledge!

"Don't lie to me Zekki. You know I can't stand it when you do that! Even if it's not really a lie just one 'f your twisted tru-"

"I'm not lying Demyx. I promised you right?" All I got was a weak smile. Crap he's beautiful. He just makes my heart turn to goo... Geez, that's not gay at all...

Whatever.

"You're lying to me now Zekki. You aren't even batting an eye at it either!" That officer, and the lady by the news camera-why the hell is there a camera up here anyway? Damn Larxene and her want of any form of publicity.- Are watching us like ping-pong, heads snapping back and forth.

"Demmy, hu-"

"No! You just said you'd never leave me! And here you are, standing on the fucking edge of a **building**! You don't even like **heights**. And- And..." His hair whips around his face as his mouth drops open and he stares at me. "You never called or..or..wrote or-"

"I was cut off from the world. They fucking shut me the damn attic Demyx. The fucking **attic**. I finally grew the damn balls to jump out the damn window onto the lower roof and...Just so I could find you and tell you...but, you left. Axel and Roxas did too. Xigbar said he didn't know what happened. After he gave me a black eye and a very bruised everything. I couldn't find you! **Anywhere**."

"So, instead of searching, like I was, not giving up hope...you try to _**off**_ yourself?" We both stare at eachother for a moment, having exhausted everything word-wise. There was no more anger or hurt to rant about, just...-however cheesy it may be- just us, and we did the whole corny reunion movie thing. Without the running and the flower feilds and stuff.

"If I wake up, and this is a dream..."

"I've proof it's not."

"Does that proof happen to be this?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Does that proof happen to be this?"

"Do ya' think they realise they're kissing on live T.V.?" Axel asks, the blond at his side snuggling into his side.

"'Course not. If they did, they probably wouldn't even hug! They're definatly **not** a public couple." _'Unlike us'_ was the silent though between both of them. "Soooo...what now?" After a few seconds into the _very heated_ kiss, the station had switched back and was saying something.

"Can't wait to show him the video, now, **we've** got the blackmail!" Axel's spikes bobed as he let out maniacal laughter.

"Axel, shut up, I'm not blackmailing them! It's just wrong!" Roxas shook his head, wondering what-

"But Rox-ass!"

"You call me that again, and no sex for a fucking **month**." Roxas gave Axel his signature death glare of _''_

"Can't help it Rox-ass who rocks m-" He was cut off by a sharp smack in the head, and a grumbling blond getting up from the couch. "Hey! no need to **hit** me!" The blanket and a glare was tossed at him, without remorse.

"No sex for a fucking month...and tonight you sleep on the couch." Roxas said, stomping off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Just 'cause you know you can't resit my sexi-" A frying pan came dangerously close to hitting him in the back of the head. "Love you too Rox-ass!"

"GAH!"


End file.
